Motor vehicles have been for many years equiped with headlights and windshield wipers to fascilitate the observation of the roadway by the operator of the vehicle. Electrical and vacuum control systems have been used to operate the windshield wipers independant of the headlights. It is a common safetly practice to have the headlights turned on during inclement weather conditions such as rain, fog, hail, snow, sleet, mist and the like. The switches and controls for operating the headlights are separate and independant from the controls for the windshield wipers. This allows the operator of the vehicle to use the windshield wipers with the headlights OFF. A conscious effort must be made to turn the headlights ON in daylight conditions during inclement weather. Some vehicle operators inadvertantly leave the headlights ON after the vehicle has been parked. This will discharge the battery over an extended period of time and eventually result in a dead battery. The laws of some states require that the headlights of the vehicle be turned ON when the windshield wipers are operated. The operator of the vehicle must separately operate the windshield wiper controls and the headlight controls to achieve operation of the windshield wipers with the headlights ON.